The Clouds Roll By
by Noel Clover
Summary: "... I decided to leave Middleton, there's just too much going on there right now, things I can't... handle. I booked a flight to Japan on a whim, thought it'd be better to be further for Pumpkin for a bit. Never thought I'd meet someone interesting on the long haul. Guess I was wrong." One Shot.


"... I couldn't do it after all.

Despite having the time to go, despite her pleading I just couldn't bring myself to. I don't think I'm strong enough to put on my mask today, hold myself together without going nuts. It's hard enough to pretend on normal days as it is.

I don't need to see her all dressed in white with a dazzling smile playing on her lips, the light in her warm green eyes walking down that aisle to him.

I don't want to.

I don't need to add to my nightmares. Their bad enough as they are.

So here I am, acting as though something happened and sitting in a plane on my way to Japan. Wishing that she was the one sitting beside me, unable to do anything but gaze fondly at the last and only photo we have together. Wishing that the one holding her tonight, tasting her, loving her- I cannot. I can't think about it.

It sickens me.

A sigh escape my lips and I look out the window. I see her in the reflection. An Asian girl looks in my direction, at me and the photograph in my hands. There's a sort of curious expression on her face, it gets to me. I turn to face her and her eyes widen a little in surprise, she bows her head in apology.

Huh. Japanese? Must be.

I tilt my head to the side and smile, no reason to make her dislike me or anything; this is going to be one hell of a trip after all.

Besides, she is pretty cute.

She lifts her head and looks at me sheepishly before smiling back at me.

Yup, cute as a button this one.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but notice the photo in your hand."

"Oh? Uh, yeah, it's okay."

"This... Pardon me for asking, but it's Kim Possible isn't it? The girl with the red hair?"

The smile on my lips deepen.

"Yeah, it is. She's one great girl."

Silence passes between us for a moment before she opens her lips. She says nothing, as though hesitant to say what she wants to say. Japanese. Too formal and polite for their own good sometimes. Though I appreciate it, their less nosy and more prone to leaving me alone.

"What is it?"

She bites her lip before replying.

"I was wondering... Well, about the way you gazed at the photo. You looked... Rather gentle and uhm, soft? Like you were immersed in memories or something, and I thought you looked quite nice then."

I blink and burst into laughter. Gentle, soft and nice? Me? Good God, Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie, what are you doing to me? Even when I'm not with you, even when I'm trying to escape the feelings I have for you they still show huh? The girl looks puzzled as I go on laughing, she patiently waits for me to finish, her cheeks a nice tinge of peachy red.

"Sorry , sorry, I'm not laughing at you or anything, it's just that I never thought anyone would call me that you see."

"Oh. Well, I thought you looked really beautiful there for a moment, kinda like a painting. The feelings you showed just under the surface were... enchanting."

I feel the my cheeks burn up at that. She looks down at her hands, almost... shyly? Am I seeing things right? I swallow before grinning. Mind as well play along, I've got time to spare after all.

"Are you flirting with me?"

She looks up, confusion in her eyes, her light pink lips parted just a little. She blinks for a moment before she realizes what she just said as her face goes beet red. Huh.

Cute and fun to tease.

"That is- That's not- I mean you are beautiful and all it's just- ah thats not right, what I mean to say is-"

I burst into laughter, she really is too much. She gradually gathers herself and pouts, it's not as intense as Pumpkin's, but it sure is cute. The laughter does off and I wipe a tear from my eye.

"You know, I don't even know your name. I'm Shego. You?"

I reach out a hand, she looks at it strangely before understanding the gesture, taking it in a firm shake.

"Yori. My name is Yori."

"Yori huh... That's a nice name."

She smiles shyly, her hand still in mine. We look into each others eyes for a moment longer before she pulls it back.

This is going to be one interesting flight..."

-Noel Clover 


End file.
